


when i see blue, i think of you

by sxndazed



Series: klaine/cc valentine's challenge 2020 [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22538794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxndazed/pseuds/sxndazed
Summary: When Blaine looks up, his eyes are met with the most stunning blue.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: klaine/cc valentine's challenge 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620550
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	when i see blue, i think of you

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Klaine/CC Valentine's Challenge 2020.
> 
> Prompt: "Cute" by Stephen Jerzak

Blaine is forever grateful for his two hour gap between classes on Tuesdays and Thursdays.

Normally, he wants to get through all of his classes as quickly as possible, but he couldn't find a section of the class he needs at 11, so he settled for the section at 1.

That leaves him with two hours of nothing.

Well, not nothing. He can't exactly just waste two hours in the middle of the day to do nothing, and he knows the work is going to pile up as the semester goes on. He thinks about studying at the library, but he hates how crowded it gets. Everyone flocks over, and sometimes it’s _too quiet_ or it's not quiet _enough_.

Also opening a bag of chips in there is the _absolute worst_.

Since his break coincides with lunchtime, Blaine decides on spending his breaks at The Coffee Bar.

The Coffee Bar is a cafe two blocks from campus. It's surprisingly never too crowded, and it's got the best lighting for going over notes and doing work. They've also got decent coffee at a low price, and their scones are _to die for_. He stumbled across it in his second semester, and he does his best to stop by every now and then.

He pops in on a Tuesday and stands in line behind a couple. He quickly sets an alarm for later to remind him to head back to campus to make it to his next class and looks down to pocket his phone as the couple walks off to their seats.

"Hi, what can I get you?"

When Blaine looks up, his eyes are met with the most stunning blue and he feels his mouth open in an 'O'.

_Oh fuck, he's gorgeous._

"Um, do you need more time?"

He snaps his mouth closed and opens it back up because _you need to talk, idiot_ and shakes his head.

"No, I-uh, I'm ready to order."

Blue-eyes is smiling and there's a twinkle in his eyes and who let him be _this_ _pretty?_

"What can I get you?" he asks.

"Medium drip and a three cheese panini, please?"

"Name?"

"Blaine."

"Alright, that'll be $9.37."

Blaine hands over a ten dollar bill and drops the change and an extra dollar in the tip jar before sheepishly looking down.

(He misses the brilliant smile the guy directs at him in return.)

"Your order will be out shortly!"

"Thank you," he says with a small smile and heads over to a table by the window.

When his name is called, he walks up to the counter and Blue-eyes hands him his order. He spends an hour going through his notes and making his way through his lunch. When his alarm goes off, he brings his dishes back to the counter.

"Did you enjoy your lunch?"

"Yeah, it was great! Thank you again."

"No problem! Will I be seeing you again?"

Blaine hopes he isn't imagining the flirtatious lilt in his voice and smiles.

"Of course."

***

Blaine keeps his word and shows up every Tuesday and Thursday. During his third visit, he learns that Blue-eyes' name is Kurt and he picks up shifts at the cafe when he isn't at his internship with Vogue.

He learns that Kurt is a non-fat mocha kind of guy and lives and breathes Broadway. He learns that he can sing and dance and is basically _an angel_ that he's lucky enough to be around.

Most of all, Blaine learns how the colours of Kurt's eyes shift with the light. They're a pale blue when it's cloudy out or when it's raining. When the sun manages to shine, his eyes are a gorgeous deep blue and when he wears blue, it brings out the green in his eyes. When he smiles, his eyes crinkle and shine, and Blaine wants to get lost in them.

Sometimes, Kurt will take his break early and sit down at Blaine's table so they can talk. As the weeks go on, Blaine's notes remain in his bag and he orders a non-fat mocha with his medium drip and waits for Kurt to make his way over. Sometimes, they share a scone or a muffin or whatever Kurt baked for the cafe that day. Sometimes, Kurt is too busy with the lunch rush and Blaine is left sitting at his usual table watching him and catching his eyes with a smile.

A month in and Blaine is past crushing hard. He's in the midst of falling in love, no matter how ridiculous and soon it sounds.

If only he could find the courage to ask him out.

***

When Blaine comes in on a Thursday, there's a guy ordering at the counter.

He tries to catch Kurt's attention, but he looks uncomfortable. Blaine pulls out his earbuds and frowns when he hears what the guy is saying.

"C'mon beautiful. Get a drink with me tonight?"

"I'm busy."

"I'm sure you can spare some time, Gorgeous."

Blaine doesn't really think when he steps up to the counter in a matter of seconds.

"Kurt! Are you still free for our date tonight?"

Kurt's eyes widen, and Blaine makes eye contact and begs him to play along.

"Yeah, I am," he breathes out.

"Perfect!" He reaches over and places his hand out in front of his. Kurt puts his hand out and links their fingers together, and Blaine feels like he's the luckiest guy in the world.

"Excuse me."

The guy steps away from the counter and walks out of the cafe, a frown etched on his face.

Blaine lets out a sigh of relief.

"Sorry about that. I saw how uncomfortable you were, and I hope I wasn't out of line."

"No, not at all. You weren't out of line at all." He squeezes Blaine's hand briefly before pulling away.

"Same as always?"

Blaine nods and hands over some cash, but Kurt shakes his head and declines.

"On the house," he smiles. "Be over in a sec, okay?"

They spend the next hour the same as every other time. Their feet brush against each other and their fingers linger close together as they pick apart the cookie between them. It's as easy as breathing, and Blaine wants more than anything to hold his hand and kiss him breathless.

When his alarm rings, it breaks them out of their moment. He stacks their dishes together and Kurt gathers them back to the counter as Blaine grabs his bag and gets ready to leave. He walks over to the counter, his hands tightly grasping the strap of his bag.

"See you on Tuesday?"

He sees Kurt bite his lip and hesitate before speaking.

"What about tonight?"

Blaine's heart stutters. "Tonight?"

"We have a date, right?"

There's a hopeful twinkle in Kurt's eyes, and who is Blaine to do anything but say yes?

"Right! Um, may I have your address? So, I uh, can pick you up tonight?"

"I'll text it to you."

"Great! Tonight at 7?"

"Works for me."

Blaine nearly walks into the door when he leaves because he's too busy looking at Kurt and if Kurt laughs, well, it's worth it.

He shows up at Kurt's place that night at 6:59 with a bouquet of red roses. When Kurt answers the door, he's holding a bouquet of yellow roses, and they laugh.

Kurt pulls Blaine in and grabs their bouquets. He unravels them and splits them evenly, mixing the red and yellow together to create two new bouquets. He hands Blaine one of them.

"There, perfect."

He's looking at Kurt when he replies, "Yeah, perfect."


End file.
